


The Complexity of Our Dynamic

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Affection, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mind Manipulation, Nen usage, Nipple Play, Teasing, Trust, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: As newlyweds, they were to have the estate to themselves for a year, and such an arrangement offered them the ease to do as they pleased. In the comfort of their bed, they set a date to change the dynamic of their relationship for one night. “It will be fun to see you submit, Silva,” Kikyo stated with a smile on her face. She pressed her lips to her husband's. He laid a large hand on her hip.He trusted her, and that's why this would work.





	

Kikyo and Silva had been dating since they were teenagers. A better love story between assassins, there never was, but now that they were married, life had become much more interesting for them. Their love blossomed; their passion grew, and they were always looking for more excuses to be together. They wanted to move in a slightly different direction.

It started with a suggestion. It was a musing from Kikyo's mind, an added dynamic to their new relationship. Silva mulled over it for days and days. The suggestion was completely new to him. It wasn't something that would have come to him on his own. Late one night, he whispered his consent to his wife, and together, they made a plan.

As newlyweds, they were to have the estate to themselves for a year, and such an arrangement offered them the ease to do as they pleased. In the comfort of their bed, they set a date to change the dynamic of their relationship for one night. “It will be fun to see you submit, Silva,” Kikyo stated with a smile on her face. She pressed her lips to her husband's. He laid a large hand on her hip.

He trusted her, and that's why this would work.

At 9:15 on an October night, Kikyo and Silva reunited in their bedroom. Silva sat on the edge of their shared bed, and Kikyo strolled up to her husband, wearing a shapely purple-black dress with a matching sheer shawl around her arms. Silva's posture straightened when Kikyo's thin fingers touched under his chin. On the night stand, there was an arrangement of toys they planned to use in their play that didn't quite make the cut. Behind Silva, two items waited to serve their purpose. 

        "Touch me,” Kikyo ordered, still touching the underside of Silva's jaw with the tips of her fingers. “And take your time.”

        “Yes, Mistress,” Silva replied in a low rumble.

The title was unfamiliar on his tongue, but Kikyo welcomed the hesitation with a smile. Hearing the word fall past his lips was a little thrilling. She could only hope that he warmed to the title soon. She brought his hands up, running her fingers through Silva's wavy air as his hands fell on her waist and drew her closer. Silva began walking his fingers over her form; he worked up her spine and then slid down to cup her rear in his hands. As he palmed at her, his brows raised curiously, and he smiled up at her.

        “What is it, my dear?”

        “Nothing, Mistress. Just admiring you,” Silva replied as he worked his way down. “I see you've skipped out on underwear.”

        “Should I play coy? Doesn't that defeat the purpose, dear Silva?”

        Silva lowered his hands down to the back of her thighs, smoothing his hands over the bare skin. “Perhaps it does,” he said thoughtfully.

She lowered her hand down, silently giving Silva permission to move his head as he pleased. He tilted his head and moved closer towards her. He kissed against her covered navel. Kikyo closed her eyes, focusing solely on the heat of his body against hers.

Hands on her legs. Lips at her stomach. Hands on her rear, touching the bare skin underneath her dress. Lips brushed over her navel now as Silva's fingers ducked between her legs, grazing her folds with idle interest. She shuddered and tightened her fingers in his hair. “Silva,” she breathed as her dress was bunched around her hips. Silva thought to pleasure her immediately, but Kikyo had cautioned for him to take his time. So, he decided to obey his wife's command.

Silva moved a hand up to Kikyo's front. He kissed at her stomach again tenderly as he brought a finger against her sex. He pushed up against her folds and slowly rocked his index finger against her slit. Slow, steady strokes. Kikyo let out a soft breath above him. Silva tilted his head back to look at her. He flattened his fingers to rub against her clitoris as well, and Kikyo bit down on her bottom lip.

        “Silva…” She whispered again, slightly spreading her legs under his languid touch.

But there was an ease there as he carefully worked her up. Since his finger was dry, he didn't move any faster than he had to, but his wife's slickness soon eased his way. As she became wetter, Silva began to move with more intent. He shifted his finger back and forth, watching the reactions on the visible parts of her face. Her hands worked in his hair, even pushing back his bangs momentarily before they fell forward once again. When he felt Kikyo rock against him, he briefly forgot himself and brought his lips against her mound. He was ready to taste her if only she asked.

“Stop,” she ordered in a single breath. Silva didn't hesitate for even a second. He brought his hands away from her and watched as her dress fell back down. Kikyo took a moment to gather herself. She wanted nothing more than to have him taste her, rub at her, feel her to his heart's content – but this was not the time for that. She pushed away her own craving and spoke her next instruction.

        “I want you to kiss me.”

        “Is that all?” he asked as he slowly stood on his feet. He wasn't that much taller than her, but she still had to raise her head slightly to meet his gaze.

        “For now,” she stated, bringing her hands to his chest.

Silva let out a curious hum before drawing his wife into a kiss. Kikyo's finger slid under his yukata, feeling at his naked chest and admiring the musculature underneath. She thumbed over his nipples almost offhandedly. In response, Silva tilted his head just so and worked their lips together firmly. Kikyo smiled against his lips. She trapped the soft nipples between her thumb and index fingers, giving them a tug. Silva groaned and wrapped up the woman in his arms. She drew her head back; their breaths were in shudders against each other's lips.

Another tug; a squeeze of Silva's arms. Kikyo pushed up against her husband, catching his lips between her teeth. She bit them both, then the top, then the bottom. She tugged at his nipples with her fingers as she pulled the soft lip with her teeth. Silva lowered his hands down to grip her by the rear, groping her as she toyed with him. Kikyo moaned before she brought her head down again.

        “Go to the door. I want you on your knees.”

        “…Yes, Mistress,” Silva stated, his voice a low growl as he let go.

He kissed her again, a fleeting action before he did as he was told. Kikyo followed after him but soon turned around to face the length of the bed. She felt slick between her thighs, but she couldn't let that distract her. She lifted her chin and took in a long breath, soon letting it out slowly. She reached up her hands to take off her visor. Silva, now on his knees, watched her every action from behind and felt a chill run through his entire body.

        “It's always nice to spend time with you,” Kikyo said as she carefully set her visor down at the side of their bed. The small square nightstand held the item dutifully, and Kikyo drew her hands away. “I enjoy training with you, sleeping with you, just being in your presence…” She leaned forward to pick something up. What it was Silva didn't know.

        “I feel the same, Mistress,” he stated, curling his fingers against his thighs when she turned around.

Kikyo held two whips in one hand. The lashes were wrapped around the stocks to keep them out of the way. Kikyo stared down at her husband with her cursed, magenta eyes. Silva met her gaze easily, but there was a twist in his stomach when their gazes connected. That feeling mixed with sharp arousal. Kikyo walked closer and pointed her left index finger down at the ground in front of her. Silva scooted closer and lowered his head at her whispered command. Kikyo watched him for a moment before smiling wickedly.

        “I love you, dear Silva,” she stated. Her voice was soft and sweet.

        Silva smiled and closed his eyes. “And I you, Mistress.”

As he said that, his arms went tugged up high on either side of his body. He didn't need to check what it was that had restrained him. He felt the lashes coiling around his forearms. With deadly accuracy, Kikyo had thrown a whip into the top corner of the walls, one on either side of Silva. She Manipulated the long tails of the whips to wrap around her husband's arms and hold him in place. At her behest, Silva flexed his arm and tested the whips' integrity. They held him firm. Kikyo gave a proud smile before walking around Silva, ducking under one of the whips to get behind him.

She pushed aside the long curtains that covered their balcony doors. The moonlight flooded into their bedroom. Kikyo unlocked the doors and pushed them open, allowing the warm air to filter in from the outside. Silva kept his head tilted down, feeling Kikyo's presence behind him. She stared up at the moon.

 _“You belong to me,”_ Kikyo whispered. Her voice echoed through Silva's head. He groaned softly as the heat of her words coursed through his body. She lifted her chin slightly, smiling up at the Moon as she felt a smaller version of Silva's growing pleasure. _“There's no one else but me, dear Silva. Say it.”_

Silva groaned again. This time, Kikyo turned around and walked up to Silva's back. She lowered down to cup him under the chin and lift his head to rest against her stomach. He stared up at her through hooded eyes, and he peered up into Kikyo's wicked eyes again.

 _“Say it,”_ she repeated, squeezing her fingers against his jaw.

        “There's… No one else but you, my Mistress.”

         _“No one else~?”_

        “No one else,” Silva assured, feeling hotter as they gazed at each other.

        Kikyo chuckled and let him go, slowly making her way around him. “Three wonderful years together, dear Silva… Who better to spend time with?”

        Silva smirked as he watched Kikyo come around to his front. “Who would have survived?”

        “A better question there never was.” Kikyo walked to their bed and smoothed her hands over their sheets.

She took in a deep breath, her chest rising softly with her inhalation. As she let the breath out quietly through her nose, her eyes met Silva's, and she exuded an overwhelming pressure. Silva could see her nen crash against the walls of their bedroom like a wave. The whips on his arms and the glass panes of the doors behind him trembled under Kikyo's power. There was great anticipation in the air. Finally, the Mistress spoke.

  _"Come to me. You are strong, Silva. You will endure.”_

Typically, Silva was strong enough to resist Kikyo's cursed stare, but tonight, she was testing him. She was pushing him to a limit he hadn't seen in quite some time. However, he allowed this press, this strain on his nature. For it was true. He was strong, but he also loved his wife who reminded him of that strength. Silva didn't break eye contact as he came back to himself, shoving away the otherworldly grasp Kikyo had on his mind. He tensed his arms and pushed against the wave of nen.

As the whips began to strain from their fixed positions on the wall, Kikyo smiled fondly, curling her fingers over her lap now as she ordered Silva.

_"Crawl…”_

        “Yes–” Silva broke away, pulling plaster with the whips that collapsed at his sides. “– my Mistress.”

Silva leaned forward, curling his fingers against the ground as he regained use of his arms. He ducked his head. His muscles tingled; numbness drilled away at his senses like a thousand ants biting at him. He paused only for a beat and lifted his attention up towards Kikyo once again as he crawled on all fours towards his wife.

Hands and knees; one side then the other. He moved like a predator creeping upon its prey, or perhaps it was best to liken him to a predator approaching its tamer. As he neared, Kikyo spread her legs for him, silently inviting him between. She ran her fingers through the striking, platinum hair, and suddenly, the pressure eased.

        “Enjoy your reward, Silva. You've earned it.”

A smile curved Silva's lips, and he smoothed his hands up his wife's thighs. He bunched the dress up further, and though it was trapped under her, that didn't stop him from moving the fabric aside. He brought his hands to one side and ripped a slit over Kikyo's left hip. She cooed softly at the sight, softly calling him an animal as she pet over his head. Silva cupped her hips and lowered himself. He was ready to dine upon the bounty that Kikyo offered to him.

        “And I am yours,” he said reverently, his voice little more than a growl before he licked over her.

Kikyo gasped sharply as the wet muscle stroked against her sex. She felt the tip of Silva's tongue dip into her wet entrance. She rocked into the sensation, welcoming her husband inside of her, but with the slightest shift, Silva gripped her hips to keep her still. She laughed breathlessly as he began to taste her slowly.

        “You say you are mine, but you're overstepping your directive,” she gently chastised.

Silva stared up at her, his brilliant eyes glimmering with a heated lust.

        Kikyo groaned and brought a hand to her chest, stroking over her covered breast. “Fear not. I will punish you soon.”

The promise made Silva shudder bodily. He groaned softly against her and pressed his lips flush against her quim. He brought her legs onto his shoulders to better position his Mistress. With the new angle, he was free to spread Kikyo with his thumbs. Her entrance and folds were remarkably wet. Silva reveled in the taste of Kikyo's wetness, even teasing his tongue against her, just barely prodding inside of her. He rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles, making Kikyo shift against his mouth.

        “You look right at home,” Kikyo complimented as another moan was pulled from her. “Perhaps I should just keep you here.”

She jumped slightly when Silva sucked against her clit. When it happened again, she tightened her legs, trapping Silva between her thighs, and oh– The groan, that feral look in his eyes… Her magnificent Silva was a dragon ready to devour her. Silva worked his mouth with more intent; he flicked his tongue rapidly over the sensitive bud before diving in and opening Kikyo around his tongue. The Mistress moaned loudly, her thighs trembling with waves of want.

Kikyo nearly melted under her lover's treatment, but she decided to take direct control. She curled her left hand in Silva's hair. _“_ _Open your mouth,”_ she commanded, holding his head tight to keep him still. Silva was reluctant to stop, remembering that he was supposed to fall into the rhythm of their new arrangement. He let out a long breath through his nose and eased back just so. Kikyo moved her right hand back to keep her balance. She began to rock her hips against Silva's mouth, biting down on her bottom lip as she worked.

Silva wasn't helpless, but he happily fell weak to his wife's whims. It wasn't just her mind games that left him so vulnerable. It was _her_. Kikyo not only had Silva's love but his trust. She was a skilled assassin, an intelligent woman, and a perfect Mistress. Though as reluctant as Silva may have been at the start, he was glad to have handed himself over to her.

Silva's hands kneaded Kikyo's hips as she rode his face. His eyes stayed closed as he focused on the warm, slick movements against his tongue and the addictive taste of his Mistress' quim. Kikyo panted softly as she stopped her rocking. Drawing away from Silva's mouth, she watched as a thread of her arousal kept them connected. She shuddered when Silva licked his lips, breaking their erotic bond.

        “Stay,” Kikyo said with a smile on her face.

She centered herself on the bed and eased onto her back. She ran her fingers down the length of her body, turning her head to stare at Silva who watched her quietly by the bed. She smiled and moved her hand down between her legs, slowly at first. Silva's brows raised slightly as Kikyo dipped two fingers inside of herself.

Silva watched with a groan as Kikyo pleasured herself. The slow rubs as she moved from her entrance to her clit— the arch of her back as she began thrusting her fingers into her quim, moaning and spreading her legs to ease the entry.

        “Mistress,” Silva groaned, watching as Kikyo steadily lost herself to her own motions.

        She laughed gently and looked over to him. “Yes, my dear?”

        Silva took in a breath, pushing aside his pride and impatience as he spoke, “I wish to have more of you. May I?”

        “And what would you like to do to me, Silva? Tell your Mistress.”

She reached out her free hand for him, and Silva took her hand with both of his. He rose up onto his knees and braced his elbows on the bed.

        “I want to kiss you breathless; I wish to have you beneath me, Mistress, as I worship your body properly.” He turned her hand over and kissed her fingers.

Kikyo let out a small moan before she drew her fingers away. She licked over the slick digits, tasting herself and a slight hint of Silva's saliva. After a moment of silence, she slowly pulled her fingers from her mouth. Silva let out a shuddering breath through his nose, trying not to make it evident how _badly_ he wanted her.

        “Come sit on the bed, Silva.”

        Silva kissed her fingers again and drew up to his knees. “Yes, my Mistress.”

Silva jumped up onto the bed, and Kikyo sat up with him between her legs. She took the bottle of lube resting against the pillow. She took Silva's cock in one hand and poured lube over the shaft using the other. Her lips lifted in the corners as she watched Silva's expression. He tried to school himself, letting out soft huffs of his pleasure as Kikyo spread the slick gel over his length. He'd warm up to his station soon enough. She knew how wild he could be. She could hardly wait until he properly came out of his shell.

She admired his girth. The tips of her long fingers touched together perfectly, encircling the thick cock nicely. She leaned forward slightly, ready to engage him in a kiss, but it was Silva who bridged the gap between them. The kiss was hot, urgent, and an exchange of nips and tongue and moans. Silva stroked a hand over Kikyo's arm. She allowed it; her lazy stroking picked up considerably as they kissed. Silva's breathing became slower as Kikyo pleasured him and prepared him at the same time. When she moved her hand away, Silva brought both his hands to her face, showering her lips with a mix of soft and hard kisses.

He eased her down to the bed, and Kikyo offered herself up once again. She gasped as the tip of Silva's cock pressed inside of her. She rolled her hips as he rocked against him. “Ah–! Silva…” she moaned as Silva spread her quim, filling her and yet leaving her wanting more. She cupped his face and coaxed him to meet her eyes. _“Don't hold back…”_

As if he needed her coaxing, but he welcomed the suggestion that tugged at his animalistic senses. He began a hard pace and swallowed Kikyo's gasp in a kiss. “Yes, my Mistress,” he said against her lips. Kikyo reached up with one hand to curl her fingers in Silva's hair. Her moans filled the silence of the room, and the headboard slammed against the wall. Silva gripped the bedsheets tight and held himself in a push up position as he fucked into his wife.

Kikyo wrapped her legs around Silva's strong hips, pressing her head back into the pillows as she cried out her pleasures. Silva growled and moaned into her ear, and she pet along his back with her free hand — at least before it curled tight into a claw position. Her fingers scratched down his back. Silva hardly noticed and thus kept his brutal pace.

        “How easy it would be to fill you with my seed, Mistress,” he said in a groan.

        “Too easy… for a beast like you,” Kikyo replied, keeping down her moans as they spoke.

        “And who am I to go against nature?” He nipped at her earlobe and lowered himself down onto his elbows. “I'm going to breed you, Mistress, and leave you dripping with my cum until I've nothing left.”

        “Yes– yes, Silva!”

Kikyo wrapped her arms around the muscular assassin. Silva kept to his promise, kissing her breathless and pounding into her with reckless abandon. The bed creaked in a way both of them missed; they were so involved with one another. Kikyo arched her back when Silva slammed into something _magnificent_ inside of her.

And then the bed broke down.

First it was the head of the bed, causing the two to jolt. Though they didn't stop. In fact, Kikyo moaned for him to go faster, and the other end of the bed broke. Silva gripped his Lady by her hips, thrusting into her until he felt her walls tighten around him. Kikyo whimpered as she came apart, rocking herself down over Silva's cock. He eased his pace a few beats, and he thrust until he was following closely after her.

Silva fucked his seed into Kikyo, groaning at how lewd it all felt, but with Kikyo's fingers petting through his hair, he knew she liked it too. He leaned down for a slower, more intimate kiss and then lowered his head to dote her neck with affectionate dots of love and tenderness. He slowly drew his hips backwards, puling himself out of Kikyo, and groaned aloud as she spread herself for him. The sight was almost too much for his mind.

        “Look at the mess you made,” she said, motioning first to herself and then leaning her head back to look at the bed. “Ah– We actually broke the bed.”

        Silva brought his attention up and chuckled. “I guess we did.”

They shared a laugh, and Silva eased himself down onto his back, soon pulling Kikyo on top of him.

        “You did well,” Kikyo said, her dangerous eyes focusing on his lips for a moment. “What do you think?”

        “You take to your role too easily,” he teased, rubbing a large hand over her back.

        “Is that bad?” she asked coyly, pretending to sound innocent.

        “It's apt, I suppose. I just need to keep up with you.”

        “You will.” She leaned up to kiss him again. “You still need to keep to your promise. And don't think I won't punish you for taking some liberties earlier.”

        Silva smiled slyly and said, “Sorry, Mistress.”

        “You will be, but you're an unrefined beast. It's just a matter of training.”

Silva nodded his head. He supposed that he was, but under Kikyo's fearsome guidance, he would be the best submissive his Mistress could ever ask for. He vowed to spend his life with her and didn't care how many nights he spent with her just like this.


End file.
